Mighty Morons
by Dawn's Firefly
Summary: Here is your tipical highschool tourture fic except there's no mushy romance and Gohan isn't the only one being tortured.


Firefly: Hello all! Dawn is taking a nap right now so I'm starting this story with out her suggestions. OK so here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If we owned them we would be able to higher a better psychiatrist.

Firefly: Ok now that that is done here are a few notes for you.

#1 Boo hasn't happened yet and never will, ok. Monkey, I hated that Movie.

#2 Videl doesn't know about Gohan. It takes place when Gohan has just started at OSH. 

#3 Saiya-man never existed instead when Gohan pushes the button on his watch his clothes change in to ones like what he wore during the last episode of the cell saga, when he was walking with the Ox-King, he also goes Super Saiyan so Videl wont recognize him. Which brings me to…

#4 This story is not a G/V. I don't like that ship so I'm not writing it.

Anything else will be explained later, now on with the story.

****

Chapter 1

What's This?

The birds chirped happily near a small cottage home on Mount. Pow, and a wonderful aroma drifted out from the kitchen window. Inside Chichi hummed happily as she cooked breakfast for her boys, who were still upstairs asleep. 

It was the smell of food that woke little Goten from his peaceful slumber. He got up and quietly padded out of the room as not to wake his older brother.

Chichi was happy to see her youngest son come into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kaasan, When's breakfast?" he asked sweetly as she smiled down at him.

"As soon as you get your niisan to come down."

Goten was wide-awake now, after all, how often did he get to wake his niisan up? Hardly ever, for Gohan was usually up long before him, but not today. Goten sat down for a moment to think of a really good way to wake him. He jumped up suddenly he had the perfect idea. He ran to the house's small sitting room and dug under the sofa and pulled out a red marker, a rubber band, and a frizbee. He then went back to the kitchen and got a balloon out of the junk drawer, and went upstairs to set up his carefully devised plan.

He was extremely put out though when he entered the bedroom to find his niisan had already been woken by the smell of food. Poor little Goten threw the stuff to the ground with a grunt, stomped back to the kitchen, and set down at the table with a huff. Chichi smiled to herself at Goten's behavior and finished setting the table.

Gohan came down and sat at the table a while later, a smile spread across his face as he took in a fresh whiff of the air. "Mmm… Smells good kaasan. When can we eat?"

Chichi laughed as she sat the last of the food on the table and said, "You can eat now boys." The boys immediately dug in. All that could be heard was slurping, clanging bowls, and tapping chopsticks.

When the boys were done they put their bowls down and scooted back from the table.

"That was really good Kaasan!" Gohan said happily, and Goten nodded his agreement profusely.

"Arigato boys! Gohan you should hurry or you'll be late for school again," she said warningly. Gohan got up and got his bag. He kissed his kaasan goodbye and ruffled Goten's hair, before taking off into the sky. He pressed the button on his watch and went Super Saiyan as he neared Satan City.

As usual there was crime in the city that morning. The bank was being robbed again, and Videl had just showed up. Gohan landed near the bank to see if she needed help. As he landed he was surprised to find a familiar energy near by. He entered the bank were the fighting was, and found whom he thought he had sensed standing at the sidelines shouting tips to Videl. She seemed very annoyed by the fact and was constantly making mistakes as she fought. The were only three robbers and Gohan could sense that she could easily beat them so he went over to his friend's side to have a quite chat wile Videl was occupied.

"Hay Krillen, what are you doing in Satan City?" Gohan asked softly.

"Yo, ha! Bro, ha! I just needed to stop at the bank before heading to my new job, and what exactly are you doing here?" Krillen asked.

On my way to school and saw the robbery, so I thought I'd stop and see if I could help. By the way could you not call me by my first name wile we're here? You know how things are!" Gohan said.

"Sure kid, not a problem. Hay heads up we have company," Krillen said. Gohan turned to see Videl stomping their way. Gohan rolled his eyes; she was very angry her face was beat red and if you didn't know any better you would have thought steam was coming out her ears.

"Gold-Fighter, what are you doing just standing around? You could have helped me!" she shouted.

"Well your always telling me you can handle it and that you don't need my help. So I thought I'd let you handle it today and only jump in if you needed my too. But by the way your acting I guess I was wrong. I promise not to let you handle the criminals alone again," he said cheekily. She however was fuming even more, if that's possible.

"Oh, No you don't I don't want you to help me at all, you arrogant fake. In fact I want you to just stay out of my way."

"Then what's the problem, Miss Videl?" he asked quizzically.

"Nothing's the problem," she said angrily, she then noticed Krillen standing next to Gohan. "And you!" she shouted, "Who do you think I am? Some kind of armature who's out for a little bit of glory by stopping bank robbers? I happen to be the champ's daughter; and if you know so much about the martial arts why weren't you helping any? Goldie here seems to thing I need it! And that's another thing…"

"Would you shut up? You were getting you but kicked bad back there, so I thought I'd give you some helpful advice. I didn't jump in and help, as you obviously need the practice. And another thing, I don't give a rat's @$$ who your father is, if you ever take that tone of voice with me again miss Satan, you will be spending every evening from now till graduation in detention. Is that understood?" Krillen shouted back.

"Just who do you think you are? Ordering me around like…" she started to say.

"I'm Krillen Chestnut you new gym instructor." he told her smugly. "Now get to school or you'll be late." She huffed angrily and turned on her heal to leave. "Spoiled Brat!" Krillen said as he watched her stomp out the door. He then turned to Gohan and gave him a sheepish smile, "We better get going to."

"OK!" Gohan agreed as they left the bank. They walked for a few blocks before ducking down an alley where they took to the sky.

"So Gohan, did you know that girl?" Krillen asked as they neared the school.

"Yea," Gohan sighed, "unfortunately she's in my class."

"I see, tough luck kid!" Krillen replied as they quickly landed on the roof. Gohan dropped back to normal form and clicked his watch.

What made you agree to come and teach a bunch of teenagers any way?" Gohan inquired.

"Well, you see, 18 really wanted me to get a job so that is why I was looking in the first place, and then I found that your school had an open position, so I came to make you life miserable," he told Gohan.

"Oh I feel so loved!" Gohan said sarcastically.

"By the way, what ever happened to the last gym instructor?" Krillen asked.

"Well, you see, It happened like this," Gohan began.

--------------------------

Firefly: Tah-dah. I declare this chapter done. SO? What did you think? Was it good?

Dawn: Well you grammar sucks I'm gonna go back and fix it the best I can.

Firefly: Humph… When did you wake up?

Dawn: Oh, about '"Arigato boys,"'

Firefly: Why didn't you say some thing?

Dawn: And break you productive streak? No way! And now you can come and clean my room.

Firefly: Urgh… No way it's disgusting in there. 

Dawn: It's not disgusting, just messy.

Firefly: There is a pair of blue jeans stuck to the ceiling.

Dawn: So your point.

Firefly: Never mind. OH yea if any body wanted to know what Goten was gonna do with that stuff here it is.

What you do is you take the balloon and blow it up to about the size of a soft ball. Then take the marker and draw a bull's eye on it. Then rub the balloon on you re head to build up static electricity and stick it to the frizbee. Then take the rubber band and…

Dawn: OK that's enough, everybody please review.

Firefly: Hay I'm not done yet.

Dawn: I don't care you can't go putting dangerous ideas in these poor children's innocent minds.

Firefly: Fine have it your way. *Turns to audience and whispers* then you take the rubber band and…

Dawn: NO!

Firefly: You're no fun!


End file.
